Fowl Drama
by thalico fan extrodinare
Summary: When Holly gets a long deserved vacation and ends upat Fowl Manor...will there be lots of drama?


**Hi all, this is my first Artemis Fowl fanfiction and also my first story. So all constructive criticism is welcome! Please leave your reviews (I really need them because this is my first time writing a Fowl fic.) And also if you did like it please follow.**

**This story was inspired by yanlikesgold and I did borrow some ideas. So please do not misunderstand her and it was unintentional to make the story title the same. Please also note that our stories are NOT the same and are TOTALLY different. Thanks!**

"Holly, you sure you don't want to go on this vacation?" Foaly asked, shocked by Holly's rejection of her well deserved vacation.

"No, I don't want to go. Foaly, stop bugging me!" Holly was flying over the waves and across the sea to check on some heat signals that Foaly had pointed out to her.

"But..."

"Foaly, something always happens to Haven when I am on vacation. I always am called back, so what for have a vacation?"

Foaly knew what Holly was saying was really true. Three of her vacations were cancelled because of problems in Haven. But, he was not going to admit defeat to Holly, not when he had money on it.

"Problems always come because of Opal or Artemis, now Opal is gone, Artemis is the only problem source. I mean you can use your vacation to, um, look after him." Foaly suggested.

Holly buzzed through the air, feeling the sea wind blow against her face. What Foaly had said was true, problems always arose because of Artemis or Opal. If she could use her vacation to "babysit" Artemis, it could reduce a lot of problems in Haven and she could keep an eye on what he was doing too. Which usually caused numerous problems.

"Fine," Holly muttered through the microphone, agreeing with Foaly.

"Yes, beat that!" Foaly laughed and Holly could hear him typing something on his keyboard over the microphone.

"Hey, no fair!" Someone else shouted and Holly could hear him vaguely over the line.

"Foaly, who's that?"

"Oh, it's Trouble, I made a bet with him. He said that you would not take a vacation, but looks like I won." Some more typing over the keyboard could be heard. "Okay Holly, abort this mission and go for your vacation."

Holly sighed, typical Foaly, making bets over her. Holly reset the route on the helmet, the new helmet was easier to use and the verbal recognition was much better.

"Verbal recognition." Holly commanded.

"Verbal recognition on." Came the robotic, female voice of the helmet. Holly wondered why Foaly decided to put a female this round.

"Set location to Fowl Manor."

"Re-routing."

A red line appeared on the screen and a blinking dot, it was the route to Fowl Manor.

"Route ready." The computer informed Holly."Estimated flying time..." Then, it paused for a little while as if deep in thought.

Holly waited as she continued to fly. She had to suggest recalibrating the helmet to Foaly again.

"Caculating..." The computer continued to calculate the flying time. "Based on current location and flying speed, 2 minutes."

I have to ask Foaly to recalibrate this helmet, Holly thought as she continued flying towards Fowl Manor.

Holly arrived at the door of the Fowl Manor. She wondered whether she should go in through the door or through the window. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she felt a shudder climb up her back.

"D'Arvit, now's so not the time." Holly shouted in irritation. She knew what was coming and she didn't like it. She needed an emergency toilet break, quick.

"I never thought I would have to do this." She muttered grudgingly as she looked for a toilet with a shortcut in. She soon found an open window of a toilet and dove inside as quickly as she could through it.

Lucky for her, there was no one in the toilet. She hurried to lock the door and started taking off her uniform.

"Mud men toilet." She rolled her eyes at the toilet bowl. Then, she proceeded to use the loo.

"Butler, you have to fix this lock." Holly heard Artemis's voice outside the door. "Hold on, you can fix the other lock first. I have business to do."

Holly heard Butler's footsteps echoing down the hallway. Artemis...what business is he doing again? All of a sudden, the door opened and Holly jumped.

Artemis stood at the doorway. Holly had no idea what to do. She shielded and hoped that Artemis would not see her. Artenis was too busy to see her, he had to use the toilet. Holly stood next to the toilet bowl, vibrating and not daring to move.

Artemis walked to the toilet bowl and was halfway to it, when he tripped on a puddle of water. Holly let out a shrill scream when he knocked into her. His lips smashed into hers and they both fell onto the floor.

To Artemis's shock, a half naked Holly appeared on the floor with part of her suit in one hand and found his lips on hers and his body flat on hers. Jesus! He wanted to shout, but could not find the words.

Butler, who was fixing the neighbouring toilet's lock heard the crash. He raced towards the toilet. "Artemis are you o-" Butler stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two bodies on the floor.

"I-I'll leave you two...alone to your business." Butler stammered as he looked away. Butler hurried out of the toilet, blushing as he went.

Artemis hurriedly scrambled upwards, and started to apologise to Holly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Holly, it was an accident it..." Artemis's apology stopped as Holly stared, mouth agape at him. "Shit."

Artemis' s jeans were at his feet and his red Armarni underwear was revealed. Artemis's face turned even redder than his underwear.

"Holly, I'm so..."

"Artemis, get out."

Artemis picked up his jeans and scurried out of the toilet. Holly sighed and stood up.

"The start of a perfect holiday." She rolled her eyes and started to wear the remaining half of her suit.

**Did you guys like that? If you did, please follow and review. All constructive criticism is welcome and also remember to check out ****_Athana Sage's_**** fanfiction. If you are a Percy Jackson fan, all the more you should check out her stories! Just to let you all know, I've got her name wrong. It's meant to be Athana Sage and not Athena Sage, silly auto correct on my iPhone. So please check out _Athana Sage's _stories and not_ Athena Sage's. _She just made her account and posted her new story! Remember to check it out!**


End file.
